


Passing The Time

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Forced Bonding, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to spend time together on the journey to Hogwarts.





	Passing The Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first H/D fic I ever wrote back in 2009, though I think it has aged quite well.

Walking through the train, Harry came to a stop in front of an empty carriage. He had no idea where Ron and Hermione were, but he supposed they'd find him eventually. He reached out to open the door of the carriage so that he could lug his trunk in and wait for his friends.

"No you don't, Potter!"

Harry groaned. He didn't have to look round to know who the voice belonged to, though he did anyway. "What are you talking about Malfoy?" he asked, scowling at the blonde who was stalking towards him.

"I think you'll find that's _my_ carriage," Draco Malfoy sneered, reaching the door too.

"You've only just got here, don't be stupid!" Harry snorted, not moving his hand. "Go and find your own."

"This is the only empty carriage left, and I need it. So, run along to Weaselby and Granger," Draco replied, waving a hand in Harry's direction.

"Er, no. I don't think so," Harry said, opening the door of the carriage. "I'm sure your "friends" have already got you a carriage," he added, dragging his trunk into the carriage and hefting it up onto his shoulder before putting it into the luggage rack. Turning around again, he was surprised to see Draco standing inside the carriage now, his arms folded across his chest. "What?" he demanded.

"I'm not going anywhere Potter," Draco drawled. "I've told you, this is my carriage. So take your trunk and shove off!"

"No," Harry said again, folding his own arms and sitting down. "I'm staying here. You can't just expect to get your own way now, Malfoy. This isn't the Manor."

Draco growled and hauled his own trunk into the carriage, allowing the door to slide shut behind him as he swung his trunk up into the luggage rack. He was sure to catch Harry's knee as he did so, smirking at the yelp of pain that the Gryffindor let out. Once his trunk was safely stowed away, he turned and sat himself down opposite Harry, folding his arms across his chest and mirroring the other boy's position.

After a few long moments spent glaring at each other, Harry gave an annoyed sigh and got to his feet. Without looking at Draco, he dragged his trunk down and went to the door.

Draco smirked to himself, happy that he'd won again.

Harry reached for the doorhandle again, trying to open the door. He frowned as it didn't budge. Then he tried again, only to get the same result. Growling, he aimed a kick at the base of the door before turning and lifting his trunk back into the luggage rack.

"What in Salazar's name are you doing Potter?" Draco asked, his mouth open as he watched in surprise.

"The door is stuck. _We're_ stuck," Harry replied, sitting back down and resuming his previous position. "So you'd better get used to me being here."

"You _have_ to be kidding!" Draco exclaimed in horror, getting up and going to the door to try it for himself. Harry simply watched, nonplussed. Soon enough, Draco had returned to his seat, scowling again.

"Told you," Harry muttered, looking out of the window.

"Shut up, Potter," Draco snapped, crossing his arms again. He didn't think he'd ever faced such a horrifying journey to Hogwarts in his life than the one he was facing now.

Ten minutes of tense silence passed before one of the boys gave in and spoke.

"Do you have any cards or anything?" Harry asked.

"Cards? Do I look like someone who carries packs of cards around with me, Potter?" Draco asked scathingly.

"Well I don't know what you carry around with you!" Harry replied, shrugging. " _Do_ you carry cards?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "No, Potter. I don't."

"Then what are we supposed to do for the next few hours? Just carry on ignoring each other?" Harry asked, looking doubtful. "It'll get boring."

"Ignoring you sounds good to me," Draco muttered.

Harry snorted. "Well, as much as I'd like to ignore you for the entire journey, I think I'd go mad without some kind of conversation, so what do you say to calling a truce?" he asked. "At least until we get to Hogwarts."

Draco regarded Harry for a few moments before nodding stiffly. "Alright. A temporary truce," he agreed.

Harry stuck out his hand for Draco to shake, rolling his eyes as the blonde looked at it disdainfully before shaking it gingerly.

"You can relax, you're not going to catch any 'Gryffindor germs' from me," Harry said in a mocking tone.

"I hope not, Potter," Draco sniffed. "Or it'll be you that's looking after me!"

Harry blinked in surprise. "What? You'd actually _trust_ me?"

"I haven't got much choice, have I? You said it yourself - we're stuck in here," Draco replied, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

Harry snorted and settled back in his seat. "Whatever, Malfoy. You might enjoy yourself in here," he said, not thinking.

"Oh really? And why's that?" Draco asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, for a start, those two gorillas that follow you around aren't in here. Surely they must get annoying?" Harry pointed out.

Draco felt the tips of his ears turn pink. He certainly wasn't going to admit to Harry that Crabbe and Goyle did indeed get annoying at times. "Well, what about you? You haven't got the Weasel and the Mudblood hanging on your every word in here!"

"Don't call them that," Harry said mildly. "I'm not going to lie to you. It's sort of refreshing to not have them arguing in my ear for five minutes. They're forever pretending that they're not interested in each other."

Draco paused for a moment. "Crabbe and Goyle aren't the most stimulating conversationalists, I'll admit," he said. "Sometimes it's like talking to a wall."

"Or a couple of gorillas?" Harry asked, looking amused.

"If you like," Draco agreed, nodding slightly.

"I'm not surprised you can't put up with them for long periods of time. I've always thought you were cleverer than that," Harry said, shrugging.

"I am. My results blow theirs out of the water. In fact, only Granger gets higher marks than me," Draco said, half boasting, a hint of annoyance in his voice when he mentioned Hermione's name. "A fact my father..."

Harry looked up curiously when Draco trailed off. He found the blonde staring resolutely out of the window. "Your father what?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "Doesn't matter," he said roughly. He wasn't going to admit to any weakness in front of Harry Potter.

"Fair enough. Just thought you might want to talk about it," Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I don't," Draco said, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

Harry regarded the Slytherin for a moment, his head tilted, before shrugging again. "Who do you think we'll get as Defense Against The Dark Arts professor this year?" he asked, changing the subject completely.

"No idea. Hopefully someone more trustworthy than the last one," Malfoy replied, grimacing as he recalled being turned into a ferret last year.

"Hmm. Yeah," Harry said, thoughtfully. "Though, you made quite a cute little ferret."

Draco stared at Harry as though he'd suddenly sprouted wings. "What?" he demanded.

"Well you did," Harry replied, looking back at the blonde. "I definitely don't think you deserved to be put down Crabbe's trousers!"

Draco shuddered at _that_ memory. "Thanks for reminding me of that, Potter," he said dryly.

Harry simply grinned and shrugged at Draco.

"Mind telling me why you thought I was cute?" Draco asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I dunno. Probably coz you were a ferret and had that little snuffly nose, but mostly because you weren't scowling," Harry said, looking at Draco with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I could hardly scowl when I looked like that, could I?" Draco muttered. Ferrets weren't made to scowl.

"No, but that's a good thing. Do you have any idea that you're not so bad when you're not scowling? In fact, you look quite approachable," Harry said. "So much so that it's a wonder you don't have more girls hanging around you."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I don't want to be approached for that precise reason?" Draco asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"Well, who doesn't want girls hanging around them?" Harry asked.

"Someone who's not interested in girls," Draco stated simply, refusing to elaborate.

"Ah," Harry nodded wisely.

"Anyway, it's not like you have a hundred girls hanging around you, either," Draco said defensively.

"No-one said that you're the only one not interested in girls," Harry replied, shrugging.

Draco regarded Harry for a moment. "Potter," he began, before shutting up.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, looking up and meeting Draco's eyes.

The blonde couldn't deny the jolt he felt in his stomach. He'd never really _looked_ at Harry before. Now that he did, he found it hard to look away, mesmerised by the brilliant green eyes that were looking back at him.

"Have you ever, you know..." Draco muttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Have I ever what?" Harry asked, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Draco asked, taking a deep breath and ignoring the fact that he could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Malfoys didn't get embarrassed.

"Oh. No, have you?" Harry asked, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

"No," Draco said quietly, not looking at the Gryffindor. "Though not for want of trying on Pansy's part," he added in a mutter.

Harry couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. "I always knew she had a thing for you!"

"Yeah, well, it's very much _not_ reciprocated!" Draco retorted, folding his arms again.

Harry chuckled for a few more minutes before settling down. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Well... well, what would you say to... practicing?" Draco asked slowly, trying not to sound like he was coming onto Harry.

"Malfoy, are you saying you want to kiss me?" Harry asked, with all the bluntness that was expected of a Gryffindor.

Draco groaned and moved so he was sitting next to Harry. "Clearly neither of us have any interest in girls, and how many others do you reckon are like that in school?" he asked. "Plus, neither of us is exactly ugly," he added begrudgingly.

"Well that's true," Harry said, his eyes searching Draco's face for any sign of a joke. "Do you seriously want to do this?"

"It's for purely scientific reasons," Draco replied defensively. "Are you going to do it or not?"

"Well... alright. In the name of science," Harry replied, shifting so that he was facing Draco. He tried to remember what he'd seen in the movies he'd watched at the Dursley's.

Draco nodded, mirroring Harry's position. He wondered what on earth had possessed him to suggest _this_ of all things, but there was no way he was going to back out and lose face now. Slowly, he leant forward until his lips met Harry's. He almost jerked backwards in surprise, but managed to control himself as he pressed his lips against the Gryffindor's a little more firmly.

Harry, who had almost pulled back himself, found himself relaxing into the kiss as his lips moved against Draco's. He was finding it surprisingly natural, and shifted a little bit closer to the blonde.

After a few moments, Draco pulled back and looked at Harry, his cheeks slightly flushed. "That... that was..."

"Not bad?" Harry finished for him, his eyes shining behind his glasses.

"Yeah... not bad," Draco replied, nodding with a small smile.

"Do you... want to practice some more?" Harry asked carefully, before glancing at the door to the carriage. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Draco asked, also turning to the door. "Oh," he said, his face draining of colour as he spotted Ron and Hermione standing outside as well as Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy, each of them looking outraged. He turned back to Harry and smirked. He stood up and strode to the door, quickly drawing down the blind before heading back to Harry. "Well, it _would_ pass the time wouldn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
